fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forest Dragon Slayer Magic
Forest Dragon Slayer Magic (森の滅竜魔法, Mori no Metsuryū Mahō) is a Lost, Caster, Slayer and a type of Dragon Slayer Magic, which allows the user to contol plants and it also allows him to fuse his body with plants. Description Spells *'Forest Dragon's Claw' (森竜の鉤爪, Moriryū no Kagidzume): Transforms his arm into a large wooden claw. He usually fuses it with the plant crystal flower which hardens it for protection and allows for energy absorption to a certain extent. *'Forest Dragon's Roar' (森竜の咆吼, Moriryū no Hokō): He shoots a beam of collected energy at an opponent. Not the most strong and is mainly used to knock back the opponent before following with more attacks. *'Forest Dragon's Spiral Roar': A much more concentrated version of the normal roar and it has more penetrating force. *'Forest Dragon's Catus: Machine Gun' (森竜の仙人掌・機銃, Moriyū no Saboten Kijū):'Eugene summons several cacti which fire needles at a rapid pace. This is probably his weakest technique but it is able to hit multiple targets at once. *'Forest Dragon's Solar Cannon' (森竜の日大砲, Moriyū no Hitaihō): By gathering a lot of solar energy and concentrating it with the crystal flowers in his arm, he can unleash a enormous blast of energy. This is usually a last resort as this drains much of Eugene's stamina and magic power. *'Forest Dragon's Seven Flame Cloak '(森竜の七炎外套, Moriyū no Naengaitō): By surrounding his body with the plant '7 flame bush' he becomes fire proof. He developed this technique because of Natsu. *'Body Shift': Since Eugene is a body type Dragon Slayer, he can transform parts of his body to plants which allows him a greater diversity in attacks. *'Futa': Along the way, Eugene figured out how to create a clone out of plants with his powers. Dubbed Futa, the clone has the same abilities, personality and memories as the original. however, his body is much weaker than the original and can't take as many hits before having to merge back with the original after disappearing. Eugene will receive the memories of Futa upon merging back. *'Forest Dragon’s Vine Whip': As one could probably guess, this attack is used to transform the user’s arms/hands into large vines to use them like whips. The vines themselves are about a foot thick in diameter and at maximum be 10 meters in length. Thorns which may or may not be poisonous can also be added to the vines to increase the damage the enemy receives and to poison them if the poison was added. While it will feel light to the user, the person getting hit by the attack will feel the full weight of this very heavy attack. *'Forest Dragon’s Mirror Tree': The user summons a peculiar looking tree from the ground as a defense, preferably against long range attacks. This odd looking tree is very rectangular in shape with a maximum height of 20 meters and maximum width of 10 meters as well as a thickness of five meters. When Eugene uses it, it has a Forest Dragon Slayer mark on the front of it. This tree has special properties that allow it to absorb the magic energy of an attack and store it in the many branches of foliage at its uppermost parts before firing it back once the initial attack being absorbed is completed with a coating of Forest Dragon Slayer energy. However, while this shield can absorb an enormous amount of magic energy, if an attack is too powerful, this shield like tree will collapse before exploding due to the stored up energy within it already. Against physical attacks, at most, it can take up to a few hits from a cannon or a tank before collapsing. *'Forest Dragon’s Stink Bomb': This attack is for the most part self-explanatory. The user can summon out a small fruit that has a minimum size similar to a small grape and a maximum size similar to that of a grenade. At first, it doesn’t appear to have any special qualities but when it’s been burst open through it either being physically broken or when the user snaps his or her fingers to burst it, it will release a mind blowing and powerful stench which is perhaps the worst smelling thing in the world. To give a comparison for the reader, take what you think is the worst smelling thing, multiply it by at least 20 and that’s how foul of a smell this deceptively plain looking fruit contains. However, it generally has a small range of effect with the largest one only having a range of 5 feet in radius from the spot the fruit burst open, the smallest having a mere 3 inches. Despite its short range, if used effectively, the opponent will surely think of this spell as ‘foul’ play. *'Forest Dragon’s Shrieking Mushrooms': The user summons several small mushrooms from the ground. Upon being activated, the mushrooms will grow to be 2-3 feet tall and will have a face on them. They will then release from their mouth an ear piercing scream to those the caster views as enemies. The mere volume and screechiness of the sound which is 10 times worse than the sound that comes from scratching one’s nails hard on the chalkboard has led some people to insanity and is usually used as a very annoying distraction and in some ways, a mental attack. If they so chooses, the caster could make it so that the mushrooms would activate when an enemy was nearby. The caster themselves as well as their allies aren’t as affected, only hearing one-fourth of the volume and screechiness of the shriek the enemy hears and can therefore use this in an enemy detection system, using the shrieks of the mushrooms to figure out the enemy’s location. It doesn’t require much magic energy to summon a group of them so this becomes an annoyingly spammable skill. It won’t do any physical damage but it can be used to break the enemy’s fighting spirit. *'Forest Dragon’s Bomb Flower': The user can summon bulb based flowers which range from being the size of a baseball to the size of a king sized bed that, as the name would suggest, can serve as explosives. The flowers themselves are actually quite heavy and it requires a good deal of strength if one wants to be able to throw them. When one is able to throw the bomb flowers with enough strength, the flowers will explode on impact if the impact is hard enough. The heavier and larger the flower, the more powerful the explosion will be. The same can be said about the range of the explosion. The explosion can also be triggered by it catching on fire, being in the blast range of another explosion, or by the user snapping his or her fingers. *'Forest Dragon’s Hell Pepper': The spiciest pepper in all of Earthland. Just touching the outside part of it with the tip of your tongue will make your whole mouth feel as if it was on fire. When one tastes even a drop of the extremely concentrated juices within, it will be as if their entire head was going through a living hell of torment from the spiciness of the juices. It’s even been said that a person will feel a much lessened version of it if it gets on their skin. A person who summons this plant from hell usually uses this to try to get some of the juices in the enemy’s mouth and make them go through this torture which lasts about 30 minutes when it dies down. The only way to get instant relief is to negate it with the juices of a Nilfheim Berry. **'Forest Dragon’s Nilfheim Berry': The opposite of the Hell Berry and instead of causing people torture though heat, its juices instead make the victim feel as if they were in the middle of the strongest blizzard without any clothes to protect them from it, making the victim believe in their mind that the temperature had dropped into the negatives once the juices touches them. Like the Hell Pepper, it is used in psychological torture which lasts for approximately 30 minutes. The only way to get instant relief is to negate it with the juices from the Hell Pepper. *'Forest Dragon’s Hydra': The user can summon a large carnivorous plant that’s 10-15 feet tall and has 4 heads. One head can fire acid at its foes, another can fire a sticky solution that solidifies after a while, another head can fire a liquid which paralyzes its target after a period of time once it’s gotten on the said target, and the fourth one, which is also the only one with teeth, sharp ones at that, is the head that primarily rips apart the foe before attempting to swallow its prey. *'Forest Dragon’s Gigas Cedar': The very species of tree Eugene’s Sword of the Night Sky was made from. It is the most powerful and sturdiest tree known on Earthland. It appears to be fireproof and is incredibly sturdy. It has a diameter of 10 meters and a height of 17 meters. It’s been said that it took 100-200 years for normal humans (that means without magic) to cut down one tree with the best quality axes. It’s even been said that it took a Dragon at least a month of slashing and attacking the tree before it would finally fall. It also has the ability to absorb vast amounts of magic energy in the area that can be fired at a foe of Eugene’s choosing, blasting the foe with a destructive force exponentially higher than his Forest Dragon’s Spiral Roar and with a much larger blast radius. However, summoning such a powerful plant drains almost all of Eugene’s energy afterwards so it’s only used as a last resort. He can however cover his body with the plant to use it as armor if he wanted to use much less magic energy. It’s still just as tough though. Category:Caster Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Slayer Magic Category:Dragon Slayer Magic Category:Forest Dragon Slayer